Fabian's Journal
by SoulSurferOfAnubis
Summary: Nina finds Fabian's journal and finds some thigs...if you like it, I will continue! Rated T for Taco!
1. Chapter 1

Fabian writing in his journal….and someone finds it

Fabian's POV

I can't believe Joy wrote all that stuff about Nina! She is such a sweet person and would never ever do anything wrong unless she had to! Which she does since 6 lives are in danger! I wish she could see how much I love her. I can't believe I had blown it. She is my love. And now I don't think she will ever take me back now.

"SUPPER!" I heard Vera call. She has been acting weird lately. Oh well. I put my journal in my pillow case and shut the door and heard a thud. Then I saw Amber walking down in her new heels wearing them in. I giggled and rolled my eyes. " Beauty is pain for all of us Fabian even if you don't know what it is" I guess she saw me. We walked in the dining room together and waited for Nina.

Nina's POV

This is it. I was going to tell Fabian how I felt. I walked into his room and I saw his journal on the floor. I guess a little peek won't hurt. I opened it and read it. Blah Blah Blah aced the test blah blah blah… I… still… love… Nina. I shut it and put it back in his pillow case. I'm not stupid I have seen it in there before. Then I walked into the dining room with a big fat smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, people seem to like it so I shall keep it going! By the way, don't be afraid to point out mistakes. It'll help me improve! I also plan to write daily. But I do have Track Season and Band Class so sometimes I might not!

I do NOT own House of Anubis although I wish I did…

Chapter 2- An Interesting Supper

Amber's POV

Nina walked into supper with the biggest smile on her face. She looked like she had won the lottery.

"Nina, why are you so happy today?"

"I'll tell you later tonight."

"Aw but I want to know NOW!"

"It's girl talk Amber!" She eyed Fabian then looked back at me. I grinned. I knew it was about Fabian. I saw Alfer – Alfie and Piper if you don't speak Amber- sitting together. I guess they were pretty cute and they both looked happy. I started flirting with Mick, who was sitting next to me now. I saw Mara fume up. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" Yelled Mara.

"Oh please, Mara! You are the one who KISSED Jerome and pretended to date just to make Mick jealous! "

"You did WHAT Mara?" I heard Mick get in

"I'm sorry Mick I thought you- I mean I- well you were the one seeing another girl!"

"MARA? How could you think I would even think about doing that? I f you can't trust me, we are over!" Mick sat down uncomfortably. Mara was obviously furious. She was glaring at me. "You little witch you just did that because you want Mick!"

"Don't bring Amber into this! You are the one who did this!"

"How could you side with this…this TOAD?"

"TOAD? Oh now that's crossing the line!"

"What are you going to do about it?" she then slapped me across the face. THAT really pissed me off. No more sweet girl.

"You little BRAT!" I punched her in the face.

"You are INSANE!" Mara said

" Ah very observant" I said and chuckled as I left the room knowing I had won.


	3. Chapter 3

If I can, I will write more than once a day. I know I love when that happens. Well, here is Chapter 3!

Yes, I own House of Anubis. That is why I am spending my time on Fan Fiction!

Chapter 3- Time to Talk

Nina's POV

We were all sitting in there exchanging glances over what just happened. I got up and left to go see Amber. I walked up the stairs then walked up to my room. Amber was cool calm and collected when I walked up to her. "Sooooooo….tell me what was so interesting about Fabian!"

"Well, I found his not so secret journal, and found some stuff that tickled my peach."

"Tickled my peach?"

"It's an American thing Amber."

"Oh. So don't keep me hanging! What did his journal say?"

"It said he was still in love with me. And he wants to date again."

"OMG Nina! YAY! Fabina in the process! So exciting!"

"Well, I guess I'm going to tell him I found it"

"NO! You can't do that. Not yet anyway."

"Why shouldn't I? It would be the right thing to-"

"You have to keep reading it. You know, to see what really goes on inside his nerdy little head. Sometimes I think you miss so much because you 're American."

Fabian's POV

I walked into my room to find my journal on the floor. Maybe that was the thump I heard. Oh well, I picked it up and started writing.

'Nina was pretty much glowing at supper. She had that beautiful smile on her face that I haven't seen in forever. She is such a beautiful girl. I sometimes call her my sexy little angel. When will I get the courage to kiss her? Well it's time to go to sleep. Night'

I sat my journal under my bed and went to sleep for the night. I hope I will get the courage one day. I went to sleep thinking about my little sexy little angel – Nina.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

SO SUPER SORRY for the long wait! I have been a busy bee this week! Track meets and all! So here it is! By the way, House of Anubis is gone now I'm going to cry!

Chapter 4 – Party in the… Grand UK?

Nina's POV

I knocked on Fabian's door. No one answered, so I walked in. I grabbed his journal and found some interesting stuff… sexy little angel? Well, that sounds nice. I put the journal back in his pillow case and left the room.

Joy's POV –

Ugh… _Nina_**. Of course** my niceness was an act. Fabian is MINE! He totally loves me! He won't admit it. Yet he will ….all in good time my little Nina.

Mick's POV –

Since Mara and Jerome are kissing it up now, I have Amber. No, make that HAD. Now I want Joy. Sadly, she is trying to get Fabian's attention. She obviously won't get him. Fabian is IN LOVE with Nina. Ugh… I'm all alone in this house... this HOUSE OF ANUBIS. ( **A/N: See what I did there? )**

Amber's POV –

" Everybody, guess what?" I said. All I hear is mumbles and no one bothers to look up. I am fixing to go insane. "Ec- EM! " I cleared my throat. Still, everyone was either pigging out, kissing, or being stubborn. "EVERYONE STOP IGNORING ME AND AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOU CARE BECAUSE I KNOW YOU HEARD ME!"

Everyone jumped 10 feet in the air. I heard 'What?' s all over the room. That's more like it. " Victor is letting me throw a party!" After I said that, nearly everyone choked or nearly fainted. Victor has been being nice lately after the you – know – what. " OK ladies, you are all coming with the fashion queen for dresses. NO super slutty stuff- JOY! Only mildly slutty stuff!"

"Well everyone likes slutty Amber." I got a banana and threw it at his face. Oh yeah you know I did.

**OK that was pathetically short I know I have writers block. Be sure to check my profile for outfits!**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! I'm back! I bet you missed me! ;)

Chapter 5 - SHOPPING!

Nina's POV

Great. Dress shopping with the rest of the girls. I don't like to go shopping. It isn't really my thing. Oh well, as long as I can look nice for Fabian. We all might as well be happy. Better go get my purse and meet the girls downstairs.

Joy's POV

I have moved on from Fabian. I realized that he and Nina obviously have something going on there. I have something for Mick now. I see him staring at me almost all the time. He IS dreamy… oh God…. I think I may be falling for Mick!

All us girls are going to town to go dress shopping. I love yellow, Patricia likes black, Mara loves blue, Piper likes the orange-y colors ( A/N: I will try and use Piper a bit more often) Amber loves pink, and Nina likes purple. Amber took us to this place that only few people can get in. She knows this French stylist name Jacques, he seems snobby, and oh what do you know he is! He took our measurements and showed us to the exclusive racks. We all grabbed at least 5-10 dresses on our arms.

Fabian's POV-

Since the girls left to go dress shopping, Eddie was talking with his Dad, Mick was training, and Jerome and Alfie were pranking some sorry soul, I was the only one here. I found this as an opportunity to write in my journal.

_I can't wait until the dance. I will definitely ask Nina to this dance. I can't wait to see her in her dress. I know she's gonna dang sexy in it. She looks sexy in everything. I want to marry her when I get older. Well I am hungry so bye._

I put my journal back in my pillow case, and went into the kitchen. Just in time to because as if on cue everyone walked in.


End file.
